


The Parker Twins: Obsessions

by alltimelilly



Series: The Parker Twins (Behind The Scenes) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, im trash for dear evan hansen, twinsister!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: After Tony Stark finds out about a particular obsession of yours, he decides to make a dream come true.





	The Parker Twins: Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trash. I think that’s all I have to say.
> 
> All you need to know, if you do not want to read the previous fics, is that (Y/N) has the power of teleportation and can teleport to any place in sight, and got her powers three years before Peter- AND they can read each other’s minds! They were both recruited by Tony for Civil War, but (Y/N) changed sides to help Cap halfway through- but ended up escaping out of the prison. 
> 
> To read the full Parker Twins series, [click here!](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/post/161193118108/the-parker-twins-masterlist)

"I still can't believe you think aliens don't exist," You rolled your eyes as you and Peter were on Skype with Ned. "Literally, we've seen God's from other planets! Thor and Loki, they're real! And Vision, he's a literal robot! How can you not believe in aliens?"

Peter watched with amusement, covering his mouth to hide his laughs. Of course, he knew about Peter's abilities, it was an accident, but he knew. Which meant he also suspected you...and Ned and you were never closer. "I'm not saying they don't exist, (Y/N), I'm just saying that it's really tough to prove it."

"Ned, you out of all people, I thought would believe in them!" You groaned. "Why don't you? There is so much proof! Hell, I'm living proof that this world is not what we think! Peter and I fought next to Vision, I fought against and with Wanda Maximoff, and if I stuck around longer we probably would have seen Thor!" You argued. "Why not aliens?"

Ned burst out laughing and so did Peter. "What the hell guys? This is serious!"

"Oh, no, we know. I totally believe aliens exist," Ned admitted. "But Peter dared me at school today to see how much we could aggravate you. So we chose aliens, knowing it's one of your obsessions. I also bet to Peter that you would mention the Avengers at least twice. I won."

Peter covered his mouth and snickered. "Sorry, (Y/N), but it had to be done!"

"I hate you both," You groaned and covered your face. "I'm gonna start sing-screaming your most favorite musical, Ned, you deserve it," You stuck your tongue out.

"(Y/N), please, spare me-"

Quickly and loudly, you started out singing _Waving Through A Window_ from one of your newest and biggest obsessions, Dear Evan Hansen.

Peter joined in, just in spite of Ned. Since you two share a room, of course, he has to like it. It was better, and easier, to join you than to oppose you. And Peter had to admit, the musical isn't all that bad- he really does enjoy it. After listening to the cast album a million times, hearing you explain the plot, watching a bootleg, and freaking out about anything new, he had really gotten to enjoy the show. 

Even when you and Peter are supposed to be training at the Avengers facility, you are listening to it. Granted, you were taking a break and decided it would be a dance break to _Sincerely, Me_ , the musical gets played everywhere- even if Tony Stark walks in on the dance break. But there will be no stopping it. 

"Hey, kids," May called with a knock on the door. "I need you two to come out here, it's important!" She yelled and with a few responses from the two of you, you ended the call with Ned, and went to the door. It was the afternoon, so anything could become of this conversation with May. 

You and Peter laughed as you walked out singing the random musical songs, but stopped once you were aware that Tony Stark was sitting on your couch...again. "Oh, h-hi, Mr. Stark!" Peter chirped. "What are you here for?"

"Please don't arrest me," You mumbled, just loud enough for Peter and Tony to hear.

May raised her eyebrow. "What did you say, (Y/N)?"

You shook your head, telling May to brush it off and that it wasn't important. "Well, Mr. Stark said he needed your help- right?" May looked to Tony for clarification.

"Yes, something along those lines," Tony nodded. "I have some place to go, and it's a ticket thing, and I have two extra tickets. I thought I should reward some of my best...What even are you? You're basically interns now because of how much you come to help me out with things," Tony shrugged.

You raised your eyebrow a bit in confusion. "I didn't think you liked me that much...why are you doing this, exactly?"

"Can I not be nice?" He laughed. "You guys do a lot to help out, I should reward!"

This was definitely not how Tony Stark normally acts. Was this a way to get you to trust him only to have him turn on you? Was he sick? He, surely, could have picked someone else to take to whatever this _ticket only_  thing is, but for some reason, he chose you and your twin brother. Nothing about it made sense in your mind...but maybe he was trying to actually do something good. Maybe he was actually trying to prove to you, finally, that he doesn't want to arrest you, and that he doesn't care that you were dragged into something you and Peter had no part in. Maybe- but in your mind, that was the most insane idea it could be, so you doubted that that was the reason. 

But you went with him anyway.

You and Peter sat in the back of the car while Happy drove and Tony sat in the front. "So, why are you actually taking us to wherever you are?" You called from the backseat. "It's driving me insane and nothing is making sense in my head."

"I'm just being nice, is that so much of a crime?" Tony laughed a bit. "I realized it was time for me to...you know, be a little nicer."

You looked to Peter with disbelief in your eyes. "...Okay." You accepted the fact that you weren't going to get the answer you wanted, so you just let it go. "Oh my gosh, Peter, we're going to go past a bunch of theaters! Look out for actors, maybe we'll see someone!" You squealed a little as you noticed the theaters.

"Ooh," Peter looked out the windows. "Look, the Richard Rogers-"

"IT'S THE MUSIC BOX THEATER!" You screamed when you saw the theater. To be honest, you and Peter didn't get out of Queens a lot unless it was to fight crime, and you didn't have time to go any other places that didn't allow you to save the city. You had seen the theater a few times, but you still freak out every time you go by it. What if Ben Platt happens to be outside? Or Will Roland, or Mike Faist, or Laura Dreyfuss?

Your jaw was dropped when you passed by, seeing all the posters on the side and the advertisements for the show. You didn't even realize the car stopped, and if you did, you just assumed it was a stoplight. You only reacted when you heard the door open and Tony tell the two of you to get out. "What are we doing?" You asked.

"We have to walk from here. Come on, we don't have all day," Tony rolled his eyes jokingly and was now standing on the sidewalk. You and Peter got out and followed Tony as he walked, and you would have started hollering if it weren't for Peter- he was leading the two of you into the Music Box Theater. You started breathing heavily and had tears welling in your eyes.

"Tony...are you serious? Did you get tickets and you're taking us?" You took deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down.

Tony nodded and pulled out the tickets to show you. "They're good seats, too," He told you. "When I heard you guys listening to it at the compound the other day, I asked May if you enjoyed it. She told me it's your current obsession...besides aliens...And I thought this would be nice."

You couldn't say anything. "I really am sorry for dragging both of you into the fight between the team," Tony said, "Hopefully you'll believe me?" Tony said. He wasn't lying, he really was sorry that he took two sixteen-year-olds to a war where both of them could be in danger. Then, you getting arrested made everything worse. He felt terrible, it wasn't his place to try to recruit someone so young, and he hoped this would make up for some of it. Of course, he knew that buying things wouldn't fix all of it, but it would be a start. And maybe you would finally understand he doesn't want you behind bars.

To say the least, you started crying during the first song, and you did not stop. The fact that you were seeing the musical live and in person, with Tony Stark, and amazing seats felt like a dream. You mouthed all the songs and cried harder than you ever imagined you would. Seeing the real thing was a much different than watching the crappy bootleg on your small laptop. During intermission, you freaked out to Peter about everything that had happened. But when the lights went back down, one more thing occurred to you: Act two is always sadder.

\---

"It was so amazing!" You said, your eyes still red and puffy. "Thank you so much, Tony, I don't know how I can ever repay you for such an amazing experience," You told him. 

Tony smiled. "Stop thinking I hate you," He offered. "Hold on, I told someone I would talk to them," He nodded to you and your brother. "Stay right here."

You and Peter were still standing in now the nearly empty theater. Tony did not want to leave when the crowd was leaving- he wanted it to be as cleared out as possible to ensure there would be no problems getting to the car. You were okay with that, it gave you more time to admire the theater. "Peter, Ben Platt is a Tony winner and I was going to sue if he didn't win, because did you-"

"Yes, I saw his performance of Words Fail. I was sitting right next to you," Peter laughed. "And I know you were going to sue. We all watched the Tony's, don't worry."

Ater a few more minutes of freaking out to Peter, you saw Tony coming back. "Are we going?" You called. "I want you to take a picture of Peter and I in front of the st-" You stopped talking when your jaw dropped and your clear words turned into borderline dinosaur sounds. You looked straight ahead and started hitting Peter's arm.  "P-P-Peter! Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to pass out. Hold on, am I dreaming? Did Tony actually arrest me and this is my way of coping? Did I get knocked out in a fight and Wanda decided to give me a good dream instead of a nightmare? Someone tell me this is-"

"(Y/N), this is real," Peter cut you off. "Look, I'll even pinch you-"

"Pinch me and I will punch you so hard you won't remember that we even left the apartment."

Tony didn't hold back his laugh and neither did his guest. "These are the kids I'm watching tonight, (Y/N) and Peter Parker- I think they're fans," Tony said. "(Y/N), I would like you to meet Ben Platt," Tony said.

You didn't care how Tony pulled this off. You don't want to know what he did to make this happen, but it was happening. "Tony, I don't want to know how this is possible, so don't tell me," You told him. Taking a deep breath, you tried to contain your thoughts. "The show was so amazing, thank you so much for everything you do. I'm a really big fan."

Ben smiled. "I'm happy you enjoyed, thanks for coming!" He told you.

Your smile never faded. "You're so talented, and- oh my gosh," You gasped. "I'm sorry if anything I said about fights, nightmares, and punching sounded weird. I'm not really sure what I'm saying- I'm kind of just talking without thinking?" You said.

"(Y/N), you need to breathe, or you will pass out," Peter put his hand on your shoulder to calm you down. "I'm a big fan, too! It's awesome to meet you," Peter said.

You and Peter talked to Ben for a minute more, you compliment him on his performance and thanking him, and him being very grateful for everything you said. You got distracted when you saw another body appear behind Ben, and you went back to the state of your jaw on the floor.

"I heard Tony Stark was here and I had to introduce myself," Will _fucking_  Roland announced as he came up behind Ben. He smiled upon seeing Tony and quickly introduced himself. Tony, after seeing your face, also directed Will to you to say hello. With your thoughts going at a million miles an hour, you wanted to scream. You wanted to tell him how much you love him, how he makes your day, but only one thought came to your mind and slipped out of your mouth before you could stop it.

"In _Sincerely, Me_  you say "my bad," but Will, "my bad" is grammatically incorrect!" You squeaked out.

Ben and Tony burst out laughing and Will stood there with a confused look on his face. "I don't know how to reply to that. You said it so squealishly, but was it a criticism?" Will joined in on the laughter.

"I- uh, I don't know?" You stuttered out.

Peter laughed a bit. "She means to say she loves you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblr, [@that-sokovian-bastard](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/), for more if you enjoyed!


End file.
